


Apocalypse, apocalypse

by Tonizone



Series: Convention [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizone/pseuds/Tonizone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You still can turn your back. We will head to a war. We will fight and we'll get hurt and even die. It's not my first<br/>apocalypse, but to you it will be. I could need the help from all of you, but it's your decision. I can't take it away<br/>from you. So, are you all with me, or not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse, apocalypse

"You still can turn your back. We will head to a war. We will fight and we'll get hurt and even die. It's not my first apocalypse, but for you it will be. I could need the help from all of you, but it's your decision to make. So, are you all with me, or not?" Buffy held the speech in front of her friends and other slayers. She already knew the answers of Willow, Xander, Giles, Faith, Robin and Kennedy.

 

Nobody left the group, the Scooby Gang. Nobody did quit. Buffy was thankful, though she felt guilty. There were no wars fought without loss of life.

 

"We will drive in one hour. Say your Good Byes. Pack your weapons and you know where to meet."

 

Buffy and her friends were the only one left. They didn't need to say Good Bye. Dawn was secure. She was at her friends house. She wasn't allowed to join the fight. Though she didn't want to be left behind, she understood why she could not accompany them. She couldn't risk her older sister to be distracted with her safety.

 

"So... We will fight again. Together. Why do we always have to save the world?"

"Because we can, Faith."

"Yes, we can, Buf."

"Do you informed them, that we'll join the war?"

"I tried, Giles, but I couldn't get through."

"I guess, they are busy preparing." Everyone looked at Willow.

"They will be surprised, because we'll come to save their asses."


End file.
